What to Do When Your Worst Nightmare Comes True
by livelavalive
Summary: When Storm and Logan are targeted at a banquet, something terribly wrong happens and the two are forced to confront someone so devious that their almost convinced she's their worst nightmare come true. What to do, what to do? Loro and Kurtty among others.
1. Banquet

What to Do When Your Worst Nightmare Comes True

By: Nastashia Fernandez

* * *

A groan slipped past the lips of a certain Canadian X-Man as he awoke. His muscles were tense and his vision was foggy. He couldn't quite recall the events of last night, only the fact that the X-Men attended a banquet of some sort that he was forced to come to. He cracked his neck and sheathed and unsheathed his claws, only to sheath them once more. He rubbed his temples a bit and it all came back to him.

_Flashback_

_Logan scoffed as he tightened the tie around his neck. He pulled a black blazer on and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like, dare he say it, someone Scott would hang out with. Uptight, snobbish, and stiff as a board. His 'the hell I'm doing this' alarm rang at maximum volume but he decided to ignore it. As he left his room he ran into Ororo, or Storm as most would have it. She looked stunning._

_Her usually loose snow white hair was pent up in a fancy spiral bun. There were a few loose strands that curled and curved around her face. She wore a sleek, halter, floor-length black gown. A pearl choker was adorned upon her neck. A pair of matching pearl earrings hanging from her ears. To complete the look she held in her hand a pearl colored clutch. It was apparent she wore high heels though they seemed to be hidden by the dress. "Hey there, Storm." Logan choked out. "Oh hello, Wolverine, you look wonderful!" She replied with a brilliant smile. "Thanks, you do, too." He mumbled. Storm chuckled a bit. _

_"Shall we?" She asked. He nodded and the two descended the staircase and trotted over to the garage. Kitty rolled her head back. "Like, finally! You two took, like, forever to get down!" She exclaimed. Ororo placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "We're going to get there, aren't we?" She asked firmly, yet still gentle. Kitty sighed. Xavier rolled in and smiled at the group before him. "You all look marvelous. Let's get a move on now, shall we?" He told the group. They nodded and Kurt opened the door, his normally three fingered hand obscured by his image inducer. They all loaded into the X-Van, Scott in the driver's seat due to the fact that he was driving._

_Kurt reached over to the front from his seat and turned on the radio. A chord began to repeat and then a techno like beat that played for four beats then stopped for four and appeared once more. Then the lyrics decided to play._

_"Fed up with your indigestion._

_Swallow words one by one._

_Your folks got high at a quarter to five,_

_don't you feel you're growing up undone?"_

_Kitty gasped in realization of the song. "Oh my gosh, I, like, love this song!" She exclaimed. Rogue tilted her head. "Ah've never heard it. What's it called?" She asked. "Great DJ by the Ting Tings! Now shush! My favorite parts coming on!"  
_

_"Imagine all the girls_

_ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah._

_And the boys_

_ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah._

_And the strings_

_e, e, e, e, e, e, e, e._

_And the drums_

_the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, the drums, hit the drums, hit the drums, oh!"_

_Kitty sang along happily and Rogue bobbed her head. Kurt was all out rocking out. "Wow, Keety, vhat a good zong! I only knew vone zong vrom the Ting Tings. I like this vone a lot!" Kitty only thought he liked it because she liked it._

_"Right, Kurt."  
_

_Storm chuckled a bit. She looked at Logan. "Aren't they just adorable?" She asked. "Yeah, adorable." He replied dryly. He wasn't one for loud music, it hurt his ears too much. Logan looked into the rear view mirror from his seat and noticed Scott mouthing lyrics word for word. Logan chuckled. Scott's head tilted from side to side like a confused retarded puppy. Storm noticed as well and began to lightly chuckle herself. The song ended and another song began to play. This one seemed more familiar to Kurt._

_A small cymbal noise started it off and then some guitars came in then the music just went into rock overdrive._

_"I'm jumpin' out the window with this one._

_Jumpin' out the window with this one._

_Jumpin' out the window._

_Jumpin' out the window._

_Window._

_Window._

_Window."_

_Kurt was in his own little world as the song played. He mouthed every word over dramatically. He was doing everything _but_ hopping everywhere. Rogue tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, Kurt, if yah're gonna keep doin' that Ah'm pretty sure we're gonna get pulled over." Kurt smiled nervously after he turned his head. The song continued and Kurt bobbed his head and mouth the lyrics, without losing any of the drama king._

_When the group arrived at the Banquet they had expelled all of their bouncy energy. _

_Xavier opened the banquet doors and they entered. As soon as the first wheel of his wheelchair was in vision, a proper man in a black penguin suit **(1)** came running a Charles. _

_"Charles, it's lovely to have you here! And your students, they look so wonderful!" He exclaimed._

_"Why, thank you, Mr. Arrlington. I suppose that they decided to look their best just for this banquet." Charles replied._

_Mr. Arrlington only smiled._

_"Hey, St-Ororo, would you like to sit with me?" Logan asked meekly. _

_"Of course, Logan." She replied with a smile grazing her dark features. _

_They sauntered over to the table assigned to Charles Xavier. Just then, a waiter with an awfully creepy smile placed two drinks on the table in front of Storm and Wolverine. They looked at the glasses skeptically and then at each other. _

_"Shall we?" He asked Ororo, a bit like she asked at the beginning of the stairs earlier that evening._

_She chuckled a bit and nodded much like he did. _

_They raised the glasses and Ororo made a proposition._

_"How about a toast?" She asked. _

_"A toast sounds nice." He laughed._

_"A toast to......A night we won't soon forget." She announced._

_They tapped glasses and drank down the drinks. Then everything got dizzy and then, blank._

Logan groaned once more and fell back. He looked around and noticed that he was in the infirmary and Storm was right beside him. He tilted his head but all it brought was a wave of dizziness. Charles rolled in and noticed that Logan was awake.

"Ah, Logan, I'm glad you're awake."

"What happened last night?"

"Last night? You and Storm were missing for three weeks and we picked up both your mutant signals in Sinister's lab. We defeated him, but we fear the worst seeing that you two have been out four at least five weeks since that incident. I hope he hasn't done anything damaging." He told Logan.

"Wait a minute, Storm and I've been out for eight weeks?!" Logan exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so." He replied.

If Logan thought things couldn't get any worse, then he was wrong.

Very wrong.

* * *

**A/N:**

**ACK! Super hard to write! I kept drawing blanks for the first chapter and I've got the rest planned out!**

**xc  
**

**1: Penguin Suit is another way to say Tuxedo.**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Mutant Signal

What to Do When Your Worst Nightmare Comes True

By: Nastashia Fernandez

* * *

As soon as Professor Xavier and Logan finished speaking, Storm awoke with a start.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice filled with drowsiness. Charles explained and her eyes widened. She gasped a bit and her hand found it's way to her mouth.

"Eight weeks?" She asked.

"Yes, Storm, I'm afraid so." Charles sighed. "Hank can only check if what I fear is true when you two have awoken. I'll call him here as soon as possible."

Storm looked at Logan with a scared expression. They were in Sinister's lab and there was no telling what he could've done to them. Logan tried to smile reassuringly but it wouldn't come out because he was fearing the same thing, he was scared of what Sinister had done as well. Charles sighed and looked at the two.

"Hank seems to be out of the Institute at the time, I will try to reach him some other way."

Logan and Storm's hearts dropped to the pits of their stomachs.

* * *

In Sinister's lab, disaster struck. A slightly short girl had just woke up from her slumber in a hyperbaric chamber. Her dark eyes scanned her surroundings and she growled. She popped out of the laying position she was in and only slightly hit her head. Her hair was streaked stark white and navy-black and it reached the edge of her ears. Her skin was tan and her form was lithe and was obviously built for stealth.

Her hands pressed against the glass and she began hyperventilating. She moved from each edge of the chamber and tried to push the glass free.

"Just like Storm, a claustrophobic. That might be a deterrent and all, but I can change that, she's the first of many to come." A voice said.

"Yes, I do hope sh--"

Before the response could be finished, there was a huge hole in the glass of the hyperbaric chamber. The girl was charging forward, three claws popping out of her knuckles. She slashed the lab to bits and broke her way out. Her eyes turned as white as her hair and rain drenched her form and the lab, erasing her scent. She ran out into the forest and broke her way through the trees and into the city.

* * *

Charles gasped and Logan and Storm snapped their heads towards him with a start.

"Cerebro's just picked up a mutant signal." He told the two. The three ran to Cerebro and saw that the mutant signal was already on file.

Charles retrieved the file and saw the signal that was on file.

"Oh, no."

It was the files of Storm and Wolverine.

* * *

**A/N:**

**:D**

**Finally, I can focus on what I had in my head for this story!**

**c: **

**(feels like crap 'cause it's short)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. Tammi Davis

What to Do When Your Worst Nightmare Comes True

By: Nastashia Fernandez

* * *

The girl trudged along the newly damp forest floor. Though she had been in a hyperbaric chamber, she had a pretty good memory of everything shifting and fermenting in the back of her mind. She sifted through them and each time she did everything felt clearer, maybe it was the rain, maybe it was something else. She continued to sift until she found the memory she was looking for.

_"Ah, look at her, she's perfect."_

_"Yes, she is."_

_"My little Tasmanian Devil."_

Tasmanian Devil, was it? Well, she couldn't go around telling people her name was Tasmanian Devil. She quickly thought of something that just barely covered her actual name. _Come on, I'm smart enough to think of a NAME! _she thought. She slowly picked apart the name and came up with something to call herself.

_Tammi Davis a.k.a Tasmanian Devil! GENIUS! _she thought, prolonging the 'e' in 'genius' and thinking in a sing-song....Thought pattern. She ran across the forest floor and the rain let up. Her hair was now stuck to her face and the back of her neck. She just shrugged it off. There was a small opening in the trees and she slipped right through it due to her small size.

She was now currently standing on crowded sidewalk and people were staring.

Why _wouldn't_ they be starring at a wet girl no older that 16 with three blades coming out of her fists, black shorts and a white wife beater that barely stayed on her shoulders?

Not to mention the tan complexion and stark white hair.

* * *

Ororo and Logan starred at the screen in horror. Their worst nightmare had come true. They had no idea what to do. They were clueless. Completely. There's no classes called 'What to Do When Your Worst Nightmare Comes True 101'. They were scared out of their wits. I mean, who knows what Sinister could've created!

Certainly not the X-Men.

* * *

Tammi looked around and saw a huge sign that said 'WAL-MART'** (1)** on it. She smiled a bit. _This looks promising_, she thought. She ran across the street, narrowly avoiding New York traffic. She scaled the side of the building with her claws and flipped onto the roof. She then pressed herself flat against the roof and closed her eyes. Rain just started pouring down, effectively making all the people in WAL-MART run out and into their cars, as did most of the people in the streets. When everything was almost clear, she cut a hole on the top of the roof, jumped through and blew a gust of wind to secure it back for a little.

She looked around. There was clothes, shoes, food and everything else. "Nice pick, Tammi." She whispered to herself. She sifted through the clothes, pulled out a white T-Shirt that had two headphones whose wires made a heart in neon colors. She smiled and the ran to get a pair of pants.

She found a pair of black cargo capris and some white sneakers. Noticing the clothes were bound to get wet, she grabbed a blue basket that she found near the pants and stuck them in there. She then grabbed a towel, brush, hairspray, gel, socks, toothpaste and a toothbrush. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

Logan put his head in his hands. "What are we gonna do?" He groaned, feeling the need to punch and/or stab something. Ororo shifted her arm to rest on Logan's back, she then started rubbing in circles. "There's nothing we _can_ do but hope for the best." She crooned. He stiffened a bit, then relaxed and leaned into the touch.

All they could do was hope for the best.

* * *

When Tammi exited the bathroom, her bangs were straight and dry, slightly side swept, the surrounding hair was spiked in a down outward way, and the top was flat. **(2)** She wore the shirt, pants, and shoes she collected and her teeth were freshly brushed.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you planning on paying for that?" A WAL-MART employee asked. Tammi stiffened.

She ran out and saw a leather bike jacket, she grabbed it and pulled it on, an angry WAL-MART attendee on her tail.

When she reached outside, the rain was gone and the streets were dry. Several WAL-MART employees were chasing her. She turned a sharp left then a right, effectively losing them..............

..............and effectively landing in front the Charles Xavier School for Mutants.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Heh, sorry about the world's slowest update time. I got lazy. c": xDD**

**Forgiven?**

**1 - Yeah, I know, New York has not ONE single WAL-MART, but, where else would you get Everyday Items at Low, Low, Prices? xD**

**2 - She looks like Storm on the cover of X-Men 3 The Last Stand  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
